megaman_maarten_koster_basefandomcom-20200223-history
TornadoMan.EXE
"Are you here Megaman what was your planning at the evening!" _TornadoMan.EXE at Megaman Battle Network Black OX. TornadoMan.EXE known in Japanese as (トルネードマンエグゼ Torunēdoman Eguze) or simply '''Tornado' (トルネードTorunēdo) in Japan is the Net Navi (short for Inter''net Navi''gator) operated by Toby Iwane He was created by scientist Yuichiro Hikari TornadoMan.EXE is very powerfull and along with operator Toby Iwane. But the weakest about TornadoMan.EXE is offical WaterMan.EXE AudioMan.EXE and HornetMan.EXE off scource he is the brother of Toby in his name Ben Iwane (岩根 リキア Iwane Rikia) in Japan who died as 1 year old. Because of rare heart condition by HBD Dr Hikari then used his data to revive him as Net Navi TornadoMan.EXE Personality TornadoMan is a very calm character during the network. Tornadoman is scared by WaterMan.EXE AudioMan.EXE and HornetMan.EXE because during the weakness about his powers. When WaterMan has striking to create the water pipe break open. He is very problem about his operator. He fought with Waterman because Megaman survive that rampage. In the Manga Doujin TornadoMan and MegaMan sees that ConcreteMan attacks to WaterMan. Also the weakest Navi TornadoMan try's to attack WaterMan but Megaman did to stay back to defeat him with the Plug Soul. History '''Overview' Alongside his operator Tornadoman is an raining lover even as AuqaMan.EXE He likes heavy weathers and is to MegaMan.EXE an best friend. She has feelings to NeonWoman.EXE but did like Roll.EXE too to hate for Megaman.EXE but he likes NeonWoman.EXE better. In both of the Videogames and Manga Megaman Receives the power of Tornado Soul though his strong friendship by TornadoMan in the later cases Megaman likes the Magma Soul Better. but he did when TornadoMan has to do. New MegaMan NT Warrior In New Megaman NT Warrior TornadoMan has more irritated by every scene at all. That's why he hate World Terror. Game History In all of the Megaman Battle Network games by Maarten he blast or gives rain to made step far away and blasting though the floor. And sometimes all of the Net Navi area. In Megaman Battle Network Black OX he almost died by Omega. MegaMan Battle Network Black OX TornadoMan mades his first appearence in Megaman Battle Network Black OX. Though by Lan helping her Megaman is her childhood friend and believes that he have her back. After Toby becomes nuisance at Grey Area during the Night she have helping Lan to search that Navi but by the sound virusses he takes Megaman to help her. At the end of defeating the Omega programm. TornadoMan has weakened but survive that crash and after time he is friends by WaterMan.EXE and the other 2 HornetMan.EXE and AudioMan.EXE MegaMan Battle Network Blue SX After the summer vacation TornadoMan sees that the weathers become strong by Grey area and has low graduation. Later the strong heat wave weathers become by the mysterious Navi SolarMan.EXE but MegaMan takes back and after defeating her Tornadoman is almost died. But by changing an new chip by Yuichiro he calm Toby during this extremely problem. Later the Jolify programm becomes deep inside the undernet and Takaki is very scared that he lost TornadoMan during this programm. After Lan defeating the programm. Is TornadoMan now 12 and the crew mades Megaman 13th birthday at all. Abillities Because of his calm and extremely slow attacks. TornadoMan is considered one of the easiest bosses in the game series. * Tornado Swing In BNBOX Tornadoman slams an Tornado during the floors. * Tornado Hurricane '''BNBOX Tornadoman takes an fist during the floors and Tornado's breaking one of the floors. * '''Tornado Punch '''BNBOX '''Tornadoman use an punch where flows an Tornado around. * '''Rain Storm Magic '''BNBSX Tornadoman use an magic where rain scattered out. Gallery Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network Sub bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Network Black OX bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Network Blue SX Bosses Category:NetNavi's with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis Category:NetNavi's Category:NetNavis